


Consistently unprofessional

by JJJotun



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, Interrogation, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Overstimulation, Starscream being loud, Vibrators, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJotun/pseuds/JJJotun
Summary: Starscream is taken prisoner by the Autobots, who want to interrogate him about the Decepticon future. Being openly against the concept of torture, it appears that humane interrogation methods do not work on the seeker.That is, until a certain wrecker decides to get a little daring.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Consistently unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place pre-predacons rising but after season 3 finale, however not many spoilers! And don't mind grammar mistakes I miss the dumbest ones only until later 😭  
> Anyways enjoy dis shameful gunk

Despite knowing they were impenetrable, Starscream couldn't help but continue to struggle against the stasis cuffs he hung from.

  


The hard steel of the chains that spread his arms out in the air clinked together in crisp chittering. It was the only sound that occupied the space within his own solitude. His tied wrists were only slightly above his cowering head.

  


He'd managed to get caught by the Autobots, as usual. Starscream mostly did blame himself for being incompetent enough to be seen by that stupid rookie,  _ and  _ managed to get cuffed down by said rookie.

  


Looking for Predacon fossils was a chore of its own, though being able to fly freely was the sweet end of Shockwave's deal.

  


Of course, that freedom had led to be his undoing, and he got too careless around an Autobot outpost.

  


So, here he was. Hanging from the ceiling from the unbreakable chains that he so desperately attempted to shatter, in an all too familiar interrogation room within the Nemesis.

  


It wasn't the first time he'd been captured or strung up in a familiar fashion, in fact it had been too many times to count. Starscream was so used to the atmosphere of being alone in a dark room and tortured that it hardly phased him. Especially considering that these mechs were not Decepticons, and did not use their methods.

  


They had given special thought to Starscream's peculiar nature, as the seeker was thoroughly known to be a hassle to deal with among both Autobots and Decepticons. He didn't know whether to be flattered or to be annoyed.

  


Simply being thrown into the brig would be a liability, either harming himself in an escape attempt or harming another in the way. In other words, moving in of itself was a liability to everyone.

  


They even let his wings be free, which was something that not even Megatron did during his isolation periods. It was nice to flutter them every once in a while, but it was not the same as flying. The hopelessness of it all was jarring, but it was only a matter of time until he found a way to escape.

  


Every cycle or so, a new bot came in to try and get answers out of him, such as "where is Shockwave located?" And "where is your hideout?" Many among those lines.

  


There were some that were incredibly angry with him, some who were calm to his outgoings, but even Arcee refused to take her rage out on her worst enemy.

  


She was stubborn, he was  _ more  _ stubborn, and so long as team Prime was openly against the idea of torture, they would never get an answer out of him. Stupid soft-hearted Autobots.

  


That is, until a new player had been added to their game.

  


The door to the spacious and dark room opened, quite slowly at that. Revealing a certain sword wielding wrecker.

  


Starscream nervously watched Wheeljack enter the cold asylum. The wrecker was quite obviously the most harsh out of all of his Autobot friends, who had no qualms in the field of killing their enemies.

  


It seemed as if Wheeljack was a last resort of interrogation, or perhaps the others were oblivious to the way that estranged bot handled things he did not like. Either way, Starscream swallowed pitifully.

  


Wheeljack strutted casually towards the center of the room where Starscream dangle. His mask was down, revealing the aged battle scars of a million years worth of war, and a deep scowl to accompany it.

  


"Hey little guy." 

  


The grounder's voice was more shallow than he remembered.

  


"This is familiar, ain't it."

  


Of course, the time of Darkmount when their roles were reversed. Oh how so Starscream wished he could do the same once more to the wretched mech.

  


There was an underlying curiosity to the wrecker's voice beneath the general malice, as if the sight of Starscream's helplessness was somehow fascinating. He grimaced at the thought.

  


"Just get on with it."

  


Wheeljack raised his brow a bit, but did not seem surprised by the attitude. He strode closer to Starscream in deep, cautious steps, he hated how his wings drooped just slightly and how Wheeljack noticed with a grin.

  


He walked around the seeker's hanging frame, observing all sides of the angered Decepticon. Trying to find nuances, or triggers, Starscream could tell. So he went stiff, staring forward with hard optics, only paying attention to keeping his pride.

  


Wheeljack came back front, and reached behind himself to unsheath a blade, Starscream felt lucky that he did not flinch.

  


"Now see, unlike my pals in the other room, I have no trouble with scraping a bit of paint to get some answers." That isn't what Starscream wanted to hear, but he knew it was inevitable.

  


The white wrecker brought the sword up close to his neck and Starscream vented harshly. He poked the tip of the sword against one of the seeker's main Energon lines, watching intensely.

  


His optics widened, but other than that, Starscream was completely still.

  


He was unable to decipher if Wheeljack was displeased or alright with the lack of reaction, but he retracted the sword from his neck. Before he could even allow himself a breath, Wheeljack had slid down the blade to the Decepticon lapel on his chest, right over his spark.

  


Starscream by now was concealing his incredibly fearful field, trying to convince himself that Wheeljack would not kill him, the Autobots  _ needed  _ him to be alive.

  


But then again, what really was stopping him from just finishing the job? A moral obligation? Like pit he would believe Wheeljack would keep him alive out of the kindness of his spark, a childish dream it was.

  


And that bastard of a mech smirked at him.

  


"Scared?"

  


He just couldn't resist the urge to spat a retort.

  


"Nothing you can do will make me talk, Autobot."

  


Wheeljack gave him a look that was beyond his time, as if the statement he'd made was now taken as a  _ challenge _ rather than a threat. As if telling him wordlessly that he would regret ever saying that.

  


The other bot hummed almost inaudibly, going back on to his walk around the seeker. Starscream put himself back into the strained limbo he was so comfortable with, it was the easiest way for him to shut it.

  


He heard the sword being sheathed into its casing with a soft click, tricking him into nearly loosening up, but Starscream did not fall for the ploy.

  


Not being able to see Wheeljack was disconcerting, but he couldn't exit his mind field and sacrifice his dignity just to turn his head. Wheeljack was more than capable of noticing little details, he'd proven that many in the past.

  


Unfortunately, that mind field he'd placed himself in had been disrupted when he felt a hand on his wing.

  


"Hey! Don't touch that!" He shouted, and Wheeljack immediately backed off, for now at least.

  


He could feel the smirk against his spine while knowing Wheeljack had just learned one of his new weaknesses.

  


"Oh? It sensitive there?"

  


Wheeljack put his servo back on the tip of one of the wings, and Starscream thrashed against the restraints, his pride had been lost.

  


The stasis cuffs inhibited his movement quite drastically, however Starscream's creative exaggeration seemed to bypass that lock and he tried to move away from the warm hands of the wrecker. The weights on his ankles weren't helping either.

  


It only feeded Wheeljack's curiosity of course, as he moved the servo across the wing with a painful gentleness, barely scraping the metal with the tips of the digits. Causing Starscream to shudder and force himself to hold still from the fighting.

  


The other Autobots were always too scared to try and touch him, him always shying away and hissing like a cybercat. But not Wheeljack, horribly so. In fact, the subtle reactions he made only drew him further into the idea.

  


"If you start talking, maybe I might stop, just for you." Said Wheeljack as he proceeded to trace his digits in a soft caress across the lonely wing, and Starscream made a purposefully loud growl.

  


Wheeljack made a 'heh' sound and didn't at all stop, the seeker continued to shudder and vent strangely at the phantom sensation of his wing being barely handled.

  


He both loved and hated it when people did that to his wings, however most of them prodded at the appendages just to annoy Starscream specifically, knowing what his instantaneous feelings about it would be. More of the latter for that argument now that it was his enemy doing these things to him.

  


"...unless you're actually enjoying this?"

  


It wasn't spoken as if it were a question, as if Wheeljack  _ knew _ those minute reactions intimately. Starscream scowled and bore his teeth to the air.

  


The wrecker rumbled a chuckle that sent shivers through Starscream's body, now using both of his hands parallel to each other on the soft metal wings. He began to arch his back to try and conceal the feelings.

  


"Stop doing that!" Starscream shouted loudly in the ambience of the room.

  


"No, I don't think I will."

  


He could feel Wheeljack getting closer up against his spine, to get more leverage to the wings and to obviously make Starscream more uncomfortable.

  


The Autobot also started moving elsewhere from the wings, to their porting which was just as if not more sensitive than their parents.

  


He let out a whimper subconsciously, immediately biting his lip to stop further annoyances from erupting from his stupid mouth.

  


"Wanna start talking partner? Get this over with nice and simple." Said Wheeljack dismissively, and Starscream hissed.

  


" _ Never. _ "

  


Wheeljack hummed, letting go of the abused wings, and Starscream so foolishly fell for the ruse of false safety. The wrecker moved forward and pressed his body up against Starscream's, already beginning to investigate the seeker's frame with those careful servos of his.

  


He clenched up at the contact, wings stiffening as the hilts were trapped underneath the wrecker's chassis, crunching his teeth in fear and outrage.

  


Wheeljack was still at his game, finding any more hot spots or weakness within the flyer's entire frame, skimming his fingertips over his waist elegantly, which nearly made Starscream groan.

  


He began to thrash under the restraints again, sick of whatever project was going on in the Autobot's mind. To which Wheeljack held him to a halt, keeping him still by holding a hand to his chest, and wrapping the other tightly against the waist, paralyzing him essentially.

  


Starscream could feel Wheeljack's smile as he pressed his face up against his neck, playing with him and the idea of his forced submission.

  


The Decepticon growled, a fruitless warning that even he knew wouldn't go anywhere. Wheeljack huffed, warm against his silicone skin.

  


"You can quit with the tough act screamer, I can feel your spark racing."

  


Starscream instinctively jerked his servo to whack the hand off his chassis, unsuccessful of course. Wheeljack was being horribly invasive enough as it is, seeming to find nuances by the second.

  


The wrecker moved the servo off his chest thankfully, only to move it up to his neck, wrapping the digits around it slowly.

  


Wheeljack seemed to be doing a show of power with this position, it had him reeling in anger and terror.

  


He held it like that for a while, simply observing the miniscule reactions of the one underneath him. Starscream stared straight with wide optics, now was not the time to retaliate, one wrong move and he was gone.

  


"Last chance screamer, wanna say anything?" It seemed that Wheeljack had taken a liking to the nickname, it only irritated Starscream over the edge.

  


" _ Go frag yourself. _ "

  


He chuckled darkly, jotting down in his mind with those little things Starscream did, and the seeker hated it.

  


"Well, I had a feeling you'd be like this. Fortunately, I came prepared."

  


Wheeljack let Starscream go and he immediately let out a sigh of relief. The ruthless wrecker emerged from behind and stood up against Starscream once more. The seeker gave the most hate filled glare he could manage, to which Wheeljack found amusement in.

  


He felt unusually scared that he could not see what emotions were dripping from those cold blue optics in front of him, as cold as the mech adorning them.

  


"I brought you something, don't get too excited though."

  


Wheeljack opened up a side subspace on his waist as Starscream watched anxiously, not even bothering to tug on the chains at this point.

  


There in his hand was a small cylindrical device, with many visible metal creasings and a blunt like end. It looked makeshift, but still Cybertronian in origin. It fit neatly in his palm, but was longer than his servo, like a baton.

  


Starscream eyed the object for too long, proving to the wrecker that he didn't understand.

  


"Don't know what this is huh?" Wheeljack walked closer, and Starscream didn't know what to mentally prepare for. He assumed it was a taser, and clenched his body up in retaliation.

  


The explosives expert stood right in front of the stilled Decepticon, a horrid smirk spread across his scarred face.

  


"You'll find out soon enough."

  


Wheeljack tossed the device casually between his servos, only to then settle and slowly move and press the blunt end against Starscream's more intimate plating.

  


"What are you-"

  


The reaction was instantaneous, Starscream gasped as he felt the damn thing  _ vibrate _ in between his legs. It was silent as it shook, and Wheeljack proceeded in adding pressure.

  


"-w-what the frag?" Wheeljack moved his eyes from the modesty plating back to Starscream's confused and angry optics.

  


"Like it?" Starscream snarled only for it to turn into a sensitive whimper as Wheeljack slid the device around his protected groin.

  


"No! T-turn it off this instant!"

  


"Last I checked you weren't in control here."

  


Wheeljack placed a hand against the restrained waist, all the while rubbing the vibrating mechanism both over his spike and valve housing. His only target being drawing sounds out of the seeker.

  


Starscream knew that was what he was attempting to do, and he refused to give him the satisfaction. Clenching his derma down harshly to stifle any audial malfunctions. 

  


That didn't make it any less hard though, Starscream was famously a very loud mech, and unknown to most that trait carried over to berth. Even worse was the teasing sensation of the vibrations against the plating, it was enough to bring any bot to their knees.

  


Fortunately, he didn't have to crawl on his knees, but this position wasn't any less humiliating.

  


He tried to make Wheeljack cease by kicking and crossing his legs together, but that just made the sensations even greater, making him moan just slightly. Wheeljack gave a toothy grin at that.

  


"You know, I'm a bit surprised you don't know what a vibrator is." Wheeljack pushed a small slider dial on the back end of the device, increasing the vibrations minimally, but very noticeably to Starscream.

  


"You always did come off as a whore-bot to me." That was a low blow even for the wrecker, and Starscream wanted to shout at him with something equally as cruel, but he stopped himself abruptly. Attempting to yell wouldn't end very suitably.

  


This predicament was beyond humiliating, Starscream flushed miserably at how working up his insides were getting from the minimal contact. He wasn't supposed to enjoy this! It was Wheeljack of all people, this was supposed to be torture!-?

  


_ Click! _

  


Starscream widened his optics with a gasp and peered down. His valve cover opened without his say, Wheeljack gave a long whistle.

  


"Lets see if we can get the other guy to come out."

  


Wheeljack pressed the end of the vibrator against his outer node with the utmost amount of gentleness, and he nearly screamed.

  


There was no way something was supposed to feel that good, his wings quivered along with his whole frame as he gave out moans disguised as contorted vents. And Wheeljack just kept playing up the tension, pushing further down on to the sensitive node.

  


It was only a matter of moments before his spike retracted as well, already beginning to slicken with lubricant, and Wheeljack appeared satisfied by this.

  


The wrecker ignored the semi-hard length for now and focussed on the valve that was only just starting to build lubricant inside.

  


For a moment it felt amazing for the strained spike to finally be free to the air, but then Starscream realized his humanity once more and became extremely humiliated. It was getting harder to think however, as Wheeljack slid the device along the slit of his valve.

  


Starscream never thought a simple machine could bring so much pleasure, even in a completely unarousing situation like this one. Right?

  


He let out his first undisclosed moan, and Wheeljack looked to Starscream with a hearty smile, unmistakable lust filled optics.

  


"If I can't get you to talk, maybe this'll do nicely."

  


Starscream closed his optics and hid his head in his shoulder, too ashamed to want to look back into those eyes. Wheeljack only lived to be the best of course, there was no stopping him.

  


He turned the dial up some more and pushed it against his node once more, and this time Starscream  _ did _ yelp. An outlandish pleasure unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. It wasn't like fragging or getting fragged, something that was in between or so far away it was unfathomable.

  


The wrecker then moved the device on the underside of his length, making Starscream shudder uncontrollably. The duel sensation within both his arrays was beginning to get to him, moaning wildly at the new feeling growing in his spike.

  


Then, Wheeljack decided to take the duel to the next level, shifting the vibrator back over his oversensitive node, while putting his free servo over the pressurizing spike. Starscream let out a sound he didn't think he was capable of making.

  


It only got worse from there too, the vibrations while remaining the same, his valve had other plans, only getting more pleasurable the longer Wheeljack pressed it so. All the while, teasing his spike with soft strokes of his digits.

  


His dignity had lept ship, and Starscream's vocalizer was set free. Moaning like a madman and craning his neck backwards in pure ecstasy. He was giving Wheeljack what he wanted, and he was okay with it now.

  


He tried thrusting down on to the vibrator but was of course unable to thanks to the chains hanging him up like a ragdoll. Wheeljack wanted it like that, he wanted it to be painfully pleasurable in that the release was so far yet in reach.

  


Wheeljack was in pure awe of the seeker's unintentional boldness, the loud moans and whimpers quaking from his prisoner were one of the most arousing things he'd ever laid witness to.

  


Suddenly, he turned the vibrator to max, and the seeker  _ screeched! _ Starscream felt so overstimulated at this point, all he could think about was sweet release. The device pressed hard against his clit and swelled with a soft hum.

  


He was so close, shaking violently under the restraints and an abrasiveness in his cries of pleasure, at the same time being terrified of cumming. This was already too much for him!

  


With a cry, he was finally pushed over the edge as one of the most jawdropping orgasms flooded his circuits, lubricant squirting out of his valve and length simultaneously.

  


It felt like it lasted forever too, pure whitehot pleasure in a never-ending cascade, reaching over the tip of the mountain like a coaster.

  


Except he never went down the slope, as Wheeljack continued holding the vibrator against his valve mercilessly, knowing he had already climaxed. The sensation only got greater and scarier.

  


"W-Wait please, please stop it's too much!" 

  


But Wheeljack did not stop, still pushing down harshly on the node with the very intent of making him scream.

  


And that he did, moaning and writhing pathetically to stop the post climax vibrating to stop, it was too much for him to handle!

  


Too much, that a second and final orgasm has come to fruition, and he screamed louder then he ever had, gushing out more lubricant in a waterfall down his thighs, coating his stomach in another layer of transfluid.

  


Optics lolled to the back of his head, he didn't know anything else in that moment but ecstasy, nearly whiting out if not for Wheeljack giving reprieve and removing the vibrator from his quivering valve.

  


He lost the ability to think for a good couple of kliks.

  


Soft rebooting, Starscream leaned his head back forward as his optics flickered, also needing to be rebooted.

  


Now he could see Wheeljack in front of him, satisfied with his work. 

  


Though, Starscream found it funny that he did not accomplish his intended goal. Wheeljack knew that, but getting sidetracked had been worth it for the wrecker.

  


"So, you wanna start talking now?"

  


Starscream was silent for a bit, trying to get his processor set straight.

  


. . .

  


"..give me the device and I might."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well? Whatd you think :) kudos comments all that make me happy to be here with y'all
> 
> :fun fact, originally the other mech was gonna be ultra magnus instead of Wheeljack, but I sadly rejected the idea. Like does ultra magnus know what kink even means but he'll be paired with Starscream some point in the future 😳:


End file.
